Boon the Steward
Personality * Slow to open my shell and generally mistrusting, but warm and caring once comfortable with others * Stubborn, but I show a willingness to open my mind in situations where dispensing mercy or retribution hangs in the balance * Calm in the face of terror * Strong work ethic History Early Life Growing up in Westfall as a farmer's son, I've lived both through times of plenty and times of ill-harvest. My family didn't have much but our little two-bedroom cottage, a plot of land, and some essential farm equipment; but life was generally good. My father and I would wake up every morning before the sun to prepare for the day's labor. Meanwhile, my mother and younger sister would get an early start at keeping the house in order and trading goods with neighbors and the occasional adventuring type that came through. A typical day would see the four of us back together from our duties to enjoy a modest meal of hand pies filled with pumpkin and boar meat (my sister and I used to call them 'punkinpigs') which we'd wash down with some cold milk traded with us by our good neighbors the Crowley family. The Crowley family was very much like ours - a mother, father, son, and daughter all contributing to the stewardship of their land. I grew up playing battle with their boy, Johnathan. Any chance we got we'd be hacking away with our wood-whittled swords and maces at dead branches, rats, each other... our sisters! We swore that one day, once we were of proper age, we would travel to mighty Stormwind together and enlist in the King's army. Fate; however, had other plans in store... The Dark Eternal Knight Late one afternoon, not too long ago, destruction was wrought upon our farm. Nightmarish creatures of rotting flesh with an insatiable blood-thirst descended upon our village with the force of a natural disaster. Entire generations of livestock were slaughtered in an instant, fields we set ablaze, the screams of the dying filled the air... Nobody understood what was going on and pandemonium was rapidly consuming the denizens of Westfall. Families were fleeing their homes, some chose to pick up whatever weapons they could muster and fight, but most were destroyed, completely overwhelmed against the tidal wave of undeath. Once the shock had released its grip on my family, my father quickly began ushering my mother, sister and me below the house through the exterior double-hatched entrance to our storage cellar. Once he got the three us in the descending stairway, he smiled a weak smile and, I'll never forget these words, said to us "we are joined by an endless thread that even death cannot break. I love you more than all the greatness of Azeroth. Please now, don't make a sound." With that, the smile faded from his eyes and he shut the cellar doors behind him. A World Shattered The Swearing of Oaths Current Day Category:Characters Category:Human